


Traversing from Ashina to Yahrnam

by Medikitty



Series: Memories of Mensis [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Cover Art, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, Gen, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medikitty/pseuds/Medikitty
Summary: This is an introduction and explanation of Doujun in the Bloodborne universe. This is a rundown of his story and explain Dousakus role in such a different world setting. This will aid those who partake to reading the Memories from Mensis series.Disclaimer: Doujun is a direct character from Sekiro who I took the liberty to translate into the Bloodborne universe.





	Traversing from Ashina to Yahrnam

  


Disclaimer: Doujun is a direct character from Sekiro who I took the liberty to translate into the Bloodborne universe. Doujuns character belongs to Miyazaki. 

Backstory: Discovered by and furthermore grew up with a hunter named Sakuya. Based on his name alone he is aware that he is not from Yharnam nor its surrounding villages. When asking his Aunt she seems unable to produce a clear story of when or where she found him, perhaps it is due to her memory waning...

Inspirations and Goals: Doujun has always been one with a thirst for knowledge, quite the bookworm when it came to biology, specifically creatures and animals. He was always one eager to help another or do what he good to heal and ease ones suffering when he could.

Story: Naturally, this leads him to begin his journey in the White Church sect of the Healing Church. Specifically within the research halls as an aid to tend to the overflow of experimental patients. Similar to lady Maria(but definitely not the same reason) he would do anything in his power to ease their suffering whilst learning from them. The more he listened to them the more he became fascinated in their concepts regarding the ocean and a mention of what the student assumed were the cosmos or perhaps Kos herself. The ones who became kin he took the most interest to study and eventually he was able to proceed with his studies within the Choir as a researcher of celestial kin and their influences upon contacting the greater ones. He wrote to his beloved Aunt often of his time at the institution, knowing well of her skepticism and concern for him with his known naivety. Her basic reading skill made it a possible form for him to vent as well. Subjects Doujun wished for her to know and understand he would write as simply as possible. In contrast, when he just needed to lash out his frustrations or doubts he did not necessarily want her to know of, he would write in a more eloquent scholarly manner.

Since this was the golden age of research among the 3 institutes of learning, students were able to learn and attend lectures throughout them so long as it suited to their essential duties. Doujun was a primary backup for the research ward when needed. His connection to kin and their abilities drew his attention to The school of Mensis. This school, in particular, worked very close to the Healing Church, especially the Choir due to the headmaster's history and friendship(during the research golden age Laurence and Micolash were still in friendships with one another.).

Doujun became fascinated with their beliefs, though in some areas controversial, other parts he felt very drawn to. The more he was in Mensis the more kin he felt to the place as if an entity was coaxing his mind to further attend. Unbeknownst to him, that was in fact what was going on.

6 months into his studies bouncing between the church and Mensis he began receiving small letters and messages of useful tips and riddled hints to further his research on Celestial kin such as Celestial children(fetus cat) and Augur of Ebrietas. They continued and soon explained a plausible yet otherworldly concept. The man in the letters was Master Dousaku, a very ambitious individual and wrote with a hearty vigor pertaining to higher planes of existence. He initially manipulated him to attend the lectures of a specific scholar, who by the 3rd lecture became fixated on the choir boy for no visibly apparent reason. The voice in letters became a whisper in his head convincing his naive mind that Dousaku could muster the ability to project his voice into others' thoughts. He trusted Dousaku and within time Dousaku felt akin to him, as they could converse and Dousaku could mutter in his thoughts.

This connection is yet to be discovered by Doujun who blindly accepted it even though Dousaku was no easy mentor. However, as this contact became further bound so did the Headmasters Knowledge of him and their own shared interests. At first, Doujun found his attention daunting, providing no explanation for being the teacher's favorite student. As time went on, his timidness and intimated mannerisms would wane. They invested more time between classes discussing the lectures or labs and especially conversing over their Celestial kins (Augur and CfB). Micolash himself had his own interest as well when it came to the Celestial kin and not just as tools but an odd fondness, like a pet for them.

Micolash admitted to knowing and even at times referring to conversations with Dousaku which piqued the students' attention. No one else seemed familiar to the mysterious foreign scholar. When brave enough to inquire, Micolash provided little information stating the man was very intelligent in his understanding of the cosmos and their meetings were held privately due to the educational concepts. Every now and then Micolash would mention something regarding the red specs that appeared in Doujun's left eye before he would catch himself. When Doujun asked Master Dousaku, it seemed very much the same. Though, Dousaku mentioned he only would come around rarely when faculty and students were long gone and confined into their chambers for the night. Prying any further seemed fruitless. Perhaps the scholar sought him out as another pet? After all, he was the only Choir student who continuously attended his studies. It was a wounded feeling and his behavior became more dismissive and avoidant. He chose deliberately to attend classes at Mensis when he knew Master Laurence was there. Letters of thought and care to his Aunt Sakuya ceased for Doujun felt like nothing more than an object to be intimately examined. He too noticed a sparkle of red form in his eye as Dousaku spoke or he felt the presence attuned to his actions. The troubled student tried ignoring Dousaku during his disapproving statements toward the student's decision to volunteer in the research ward in the free time he had.

After a few months his feelings seemed to fade, despite his assumptions. He couldn't help the tinge of loneliness he felt in the turmoil. He had been so absorbed in caring for others that he never allocated time to care for himself. Even then, most Mensis students seemed to spread rumors regarding his after school studies with the Headmaster. Some even resented him for the adoration the scholar seemed so willing to suffocate him in whenever possible, especially some kid named Edgar. It did not help that he was permitted to observe lectures specifically held with the requirements of being an upper grad. With a conflicted heavy heart, for the first time he wrote to his Aunt about the scholar he became close to at Mensis.

Doujun returned to Mensis and even attended Micolash’s lectures but would dodge as soon as class ended to avoid the scholar. It wasn’t until Micolash caught the student in the labyrinth-like library in which he seized him. By concealing himself using the blue elixir, he managed to capture the student by the arm and without a word dragged him along briskly. The destination was in the vacant part of the library based on the dusty texts and dim lighting (This would later become a safe haven.) In the higher parts of the library.. He expected a scolding, a demand for an explanation for his altered behavior. By contrast, the scholar held a celestial child kin that had the most intricate bow on it with a cerulean-colored brooch. An awkward apology as well as a proposition to something far more complex than he could ever imagine. This was the first time Doujun sobbed relentlessly in front of another...someone he could now consider more than just a teacher but perhaps a friend. .

The creature was named Erzebet and remained in the Headmasters office, having access to the creature when he pleased. This was thanks to a particular message from Dousaku that contained a key.

To save everyone the elongated stepping stones that teetered their relations, a dialogue from Micolash and this excerpt from a letter Doujun sent to Sakuya pretty much sums up well the direction they went:

"I lay sleepless, pondering the prayers I hear, hours longing to wander amongst those in the Kosmos. Why do I ache for such long strides when my answers reside here?" -Micolash to Doujun

'...No, it is not love you see as he entraps me in his embrace during the minute gasps of leisure. Those doting eyes never leaving my being as I waltz into his space. They are fond, that is true. But what you witness is not a man's heart on his sleeve, it is not human-like nor is it primal. Perhaps a fanatics fascination gone feral.

Though I am aware I do not shy. It is not necessary to torture a soul who fights to sustain the mania that consumes his mind...'

A bond between scholarly interests and teacher to pupil guidance bloomed.

By Doujuns third year visiting Mensis, he knew what was a piqued curiosity became a legitimate fanaticism. The more madman's knowledge the Scholar obtained in order to further his drive to be granted eyes, the greater he risked his sanity. The student himself had become changed, his thought process felt distant, felt piteous towards those that began to crumble against the race to summoning a great one. The eye that shimmered hints of red would now turn full crimson the moment Dousaku surfaced. What started as a beneficial bond of student and scholar became clinging to one another for a momentary grasp of stability between fits of mania and feeling out of body.

Eventually, whether by coincidence or Dousakus internal swaying; The night Micolash performed his final ritual was when Doujun returned to the Upper Cathedral Ward. As less and less Choir members appeared, Doujun continued mindlessly to care for the vastly populating Celestial Kin until one day everything felt…different...celestial.

In the end he became a fully fledged kin himself, an unusual specimen for the slug-like creature that Calls from Beyond that usually is a dazzling blue. This one was instead a Pearlescent white among the shrouds of darkness that begun to blanket over all of Yharnam.

  
  


Conclusion/Explanation: Great Ones as stated are sympathetic in nature. Doujuns pure innocence and selflessness toward the humans he was constantly exposed to(research patients) and the celestial kin in his studies attracted one of the gods bestowing him eyes and eventually to become a kin himself.

Dousaku is that growing transformation into kin (since it is not instantaneous like forming a great one itself. Refer to Willem) until at last he becomes a CfB.

**Notes**

His Choir blindfold is in fact that in reference to a firekeeper.

Micolash though his speculations were not correct, was on the right trail discovering Doujun’s gift. Doujun was never aware of it aside from his eye would begin to change with glistening flecks of red to which all Micolash would say is he had been granted not 1 pair but 2 sets of eyes.


End file.
